Polyphobia
by Toadette23
Summary: Peach finds a stone that causes everyone to have terrible phobias. Luigi was the only one immune. It's up to him to save everyone before they're scared to death!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Zzzzzzz... Huh? Oh yeah. I don't own anything in this... snore 

Chapter 1

Mario and Luigi fell through a hole in the ground while walking through the woods. Because he was claustrophobic, Luigi was scared to death.  
Mario: Luigi! Calm down! Your screaming is not gonna get us out any sooner!  
Luigi: You know that I can't help it! I'm afraid of being in enclosed areas!  
Mario: Sometimes I wonder how you got hero status.  
Luigi: Just get us out!  
Mario tried to climb out the hole but he was too heavy. The loose dirt kept breking under his feet.  
Mario: This is pointless! Luigi, your the only one quick and light enough to climb out!  
Luigi: I'm too scared to move!  
Mario: Oh my God... Just get over it!  
Luigi: I can't!  
Mario: Yes you can!  
Luigi: I really can't!  
Mario: If you can get over your fear of ghost your fear of ghosts you can get over this!  
Luigi: There is a difference between fear and phobias!  
Mario: Oh? And what is that?  
Luigi: A fear is something normal that you can easily break out of. A phobia is an abnormal fear that that is almost impossible to break out of!  
Mario: You're phobia is abnormal alright! Who in the world is is afraid of being in closed spaces?  
Luigi: Stop making fun of me!  
Mario: This is not helping us at all! We'll be stuck here forever thanks to you!  
Luigi: Thanks to me? This hole isn't that deep! Why don't you jump out!  
Mario: Oh yeah.  
He triple-jumped out out of the hole.  
Mario: Wa-hoo! I'm out! Come on Luigi!  
Luigi: Too scared... Can't move... Must...replay...incident...over...in..my mind...  
Mario: Fine. I'll just go.  
Luigi: Don't leave! Please don't go!  
Mario reached in the hole and pulled his wimpy brother out of the hole.  
Luigi: Thanks.  
Mario: You are the wimpiest person alive.  
Luigi: I'm am not!  
Mario: You are too!  
Luigi: I am not! Having a phobia is common! You act like you're not afraid of anything!  
Mario: Oh I'm afraid alright. Afrad of telling the public that you're my brother!  
Luigi: Screw you than!  
He went off. Mario went on behind him. An hour later they were at Peach's castle.  
Peach: Mario! I was worried sick! What happened?  
Mario: Stuck in a hole.  
Peach: Poor thing!  
Luigi: Is Daisy here?  
Peach: Not at the moment.  
Luigi: Good. If she were here she'd be all over me if she knew I was gone for a long time...  
Peach: Actually...  
Daisy came through the door. When she spotted Luigi she jumped on him. They fell on the floor.  
Luigi: Ack! Get off!  
Daisy: Oh Luigi! I was so worried! Are you hurt?  
Luigi: I am now!  
She slapped him with her hand.  
Daisy: How dare you worry me to death! What do you have say for yourself?  
Luigi: You're crushing me!  
Daisy: (getting up) Sorry. Where were you?  
Luigi: Trapped in a hole!  
Daisy: Are you hurt?  
Luigi: Not anymore.  
Peach: Quit bothering him. I'm sure he had enough trauma in one day.  
Daisy: Hey!  
Mario: Women. So troublesome..  
Peach and Daisy: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
Luigi: You're on your own pal.  
Mario gulped.

Author's note: Sorry if it's short! R&R! Flames will be used to cook my dinner!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Luigi and Toadette were locked in a game of chess.  
Toadette: Can we stop? We been playing this game for hours! I've already beaten you 9 times!  
Luigi: FYI! It was not 9 times!  
Toadette: (moving her king) Checkmate! Make that 10. You suck.  
Luigi: What? You cheated!  
Toadette: No. You just can't play. Now if you excuse me I have a book to return to.  
Luigi: What book?  
Toadette: It's a very good book called Polyphobia. You should read it.  
Luigi: Are you making fun of me?  
Toadette: How so?  
Luigi: I'm claustrophobic.  
Toadette: For real?  
Luigi: You never knew?  
Toadette: No.  
Luigi: Oh. May I see the book?  
She handed him the book.  
Luigi: Is claustrophobia in here?  
Toadette: Yep! Page 32 to 35.  
Luigi read the pages on in fear.  
Toadette: Interesting, eh?  
Luigi: Yeah. I can relate to this stuff. Even the symptoms.  
Toadette: You mean cold sweats, quickened heart-rate, blurred vision, flashbacks, naseau, cramps, and trouble breathing?  
Luigi: Yeah.  
Toadette: Then you have an extreme phobia.  
Luigi: What?  
Toadette: If you are exposed to your fear too much.  
She paused. Luigi gave her back the book. She flipped through the pages.  
Toadette: Ah. Here it is. Extreme Phobia Stages. With extreme phobia you go through a series of stages. Stage 1 is Panic Mode. The one you go through now. Stage 2 is Loss of Social Status, which basically means that you start to withdraw from people and possible help out of fear. Stage 3 is loss of mental status. The phobia becomes the only thing you can think about, which of course...  
Luigi: Is bad?  
Toadette: Exactly. The finale stage is Loss of Physical Status. This includes loss of sleep and appetite, depression,  
disease, stroke, heartattacks, and...  
Luigi: And what?  
Toadette: Do you want to know?  
Luigi: Yes.  
Toadette: Do you really want to know?  
Luigi: Yes yes I want to know!  
Toadette: Death.  
Luigi: Death?  
Toadette: Yup. If the strokes and heartattacks don't kill ya, your mind surely will. Your mind and body will become so fed up with fear that it will simply refuse to live. It's like commiting suicide, without intentionally doing it.  
Luigi: Wow. I guess I gotta becareful were I go.  
Toadette: Don't worry. Not many people make it past stage 1. Anyways. I gots to go. See ya!  
She dashed off. Mario came through the door.  
Luigi: Hello.  
Mario: Hi. Look. To make a long story short, I'm sorry for making fun of you.  
Luigi: As much as it pains me to say this...I don't except your apology.  
Mario: Great! I knew you'd...what? What did you just say?  
Luigi: I said that I do not except your bogus, half-baked apology.  
Mario: My apology is not half-baked it's fully baked!  
Luigi: That's not even true! Why should except an apology from you? You actually had the nerve! To tease me for something that's your fault!  
Mario: What are you talking about? My fault? How is this my fault? I didn't do nothin!  
Luigi: Actually... You did do somthing. Doesn't the word "trunk"...mean anything to you?  
Mario winced. He clearly remembered the incident.  
Luigi: I'm waiting.  
Mario: I've not the slightest clue what your talking about.  
Luigi: Don't give me none of that! You know darn well what I'm talking about!  
Mario: So what! I don't have to anwser to you!  
Luigi: Just admit it. You are in the wrong right know. Just admit that you are to blame for this. Just admit that you're a horrible brother!  
Mario: Over my dead body!  
Luigi: Admit it!  
Mario: No!  
Luigi: Admit it!  
Mario: Nooooo!  
Luigi: ADMIT IT!  
Mario: NOOOO!  
Toadette rushed in the room.  
Toadette: What in the world is going on?  
Luigi: Your not involved.  
Toadette: I am now! What is with all the arguing?  
Luigi: Mario started it.  
Mario: I did not!  
Luigi: Yeah you did! 15 years ago!  
Toadette: What does something that happened 15 years ago have to do with this?  
Mario tried to inch away but Luigi caught him out the corner of his eye.  
Luigi: Oh no you don't! The woman asked a question!  
Mario: I don't have to answer to anybody!  
He left the room.  
Toadette: I'm caught in the middle aren't I?  
Luigi: Basically.  
Toadette: Since I'm involved, tell me what happened!  
Luigi: Ask Mario.  
Toadette: He ain't gonna tell me nothin!  
Luigi: What makes you think I will?  
Toadette: Mean.  
She started to leave but Toad rushed through and ran into Toadette.  
Toadette: Hey! What is the big idea!  
Toad: I'm so sorry, but I need you in the kitchen pronto!  
He pulled her away to the kitchen.  
Luigi: That was wierd.  
The doorbell rang. He answered it. Peach and Daisy was at the door with a thousand bags.  
Luigi: Shopping I suppose?  
Peach and Daisy: Hmm...prehaps.  
Luigi: I take that as a yes. So what did you buy, a lifetime supply of clothes? No wait, a thousand lifetimes worth of clothes?  
Daisy: You act as if we're shopping fanatics.  
Luigi: Ya'll are.  
Peach: Anyway, so where is Mario?  
Luigi: Don't now don't give. I don't wanna see him right know.  
Peach: What happened?  
Daisy: Argument.  
Peach: How would you know?  
Daisy: Duh. They're brothers. That's what brothers do.  
Luigi: She's right though.  
Peach: Oh. Well I hope ya'll make up.  
Daisy: They will. Only 1 out of every 50 arguments cause siblings to stay mad forever.  
Peach: How do you know these things?  
Daisy: I read em in a magazine.  
Luigi: That must of been a pretty deep magazine.  
Daisy: Yeah. I picked it up by mistake. It was pretty interesting.  
Peach: Ok. So what's for lunch? I'm famished.  
Daisy: Aren't you hungry too?  
Peach look at her.  
Daisy: Calm down it was a joke.  
Luigi: Right.  
Peach: So what is for lunch?  
Luigi: I don't know. Ask Toadette. She's the cook.  
Peach: TOADETTE!  
Toadette walked out the kitchen. She was covered from head to toe (which really isn't that far) in beef stew.  
Luigi: What the hell!  
Daisy: I ain't even gonna say anything.  
Peach: Well I will, what the heck happened!  
Toadette: Trust me you don't want to know.  
Peach: Yeah I do!  
Toadette: The stew blew up.  
Luigi: How could your stew blow up? You're such a fabulous cook.  
Toadette: Well that's what happens when I take a break to play chess with you and ask Toad to take over.  
Daisy: How did it happen?  
Toadette: Well let's just say that Toad mistook gunpowder for pepper. Take my advice and never send him to no store.  
Peach: How bad does the kitchen look?  
Toadette: It depends. Take a look at me. What do you think?  
Peach rushed to the kitchen. She screamed. Daisy, Luigi, and Toadette rushed in after her.  
Luigi and Daisy: DAMN!  
Peach: My kitchen!  
Toadette: This is about to get ugly...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Toad and Toadette were busy scrubbing the kitchen. Because of the incident it seemed like it would take all afternoon.  
Toadette: I can't believe you sucked me into this!  
Toad: Me? Your the one who took that break!  
Toadette: Your the one who blew up the stew!  
Toad: Hey! Pepper and gunpowder look the same to me!  
Toadette: Ignorant little puke.  
Toad: Dumb idiot.  
Toadette: Let's get back to scrubbing. I want to be done before my show comes on.  
Toad: That show is so retarded.  
Toadette: It's cool to me.  
Toad: Yeah too you.  
Toadette: Quit talking and scrub!  
Toad: Your not the boss of me!  
Toadette: Whatever...  
Toad: That's just like you to be nonchalant.  
Toadette: I can be nonchalant if I want...  
Toad: There you go again!  
Toadette: So...  
Toad: Ugh! I can't take it! Oh teh nonchalantness!  
Toadette: You've been on the forums for far too long...  
Toad: Shut up! I can be on the forums as long as I want!  
Toadette: Calm down...  
Toad: At least show some type of emotion! An ! mark! A ? mark! Anything!  
Toadette: You want emotion! I'll you emotion! GET BACK TO WORK SO I CAN WATCH MY SHOW!  
Toad: Yes ma'am.  
Peach: What is with the yelling?  
Toad: She started it!  
Toadette: I did not!  
Peach: I don't care who started it. Stop your arguing and finishing cleaning my kitchen.  
Toad and Toadette: Yes ma'am.  
Peach went into the garden.  
Peach: Ahh. My petunias look absolutely lovely!  
She went down to smell them and saw a shoe mark in her patch. It looked like the ones Mario and Luigi wore. She almost literally blew up.  
Peach: MARIO! LUIGI! GET YOUR ASSES, YES I SAID ASSES, DOWN HERE!  
Mario and Luigi rushed into the garden. They were obviously frightened. They had a good reason to be. Peach was so mad that Mario though steam was coming out of her ears.  
Mario: Yes Peach?  
Peach: WHICH ONE OF YOU STEPPED INTO MY PETUNIAS?  
Luigi gulped. He knew while they were racing that he stepped into the flowers.  
Peach: I'M WAITING FOR AN ANSWER!  
Mario: It wasn't me I swear!  
Peach: Luigi. Did you step in them?  
Luigi: Well I um...  
Peach: ANSWER ME PROPERLY! DID YOU STEP INTO MY PETUNIAS?  
Luigi: Ok! I admit it! I stepped in them! I'm sorry!  
Peach rolled up her sleeves.  
Luigi: What are you doing?  
Peach: Oh nothing.  
She round-house kicked Luigi in his face and knocked him down.  
Mario: Luigi!  
Peach: No one messes with my garden.  
Lukigi: Ouch.  
Just then something feel from the sky into her flowers.  
Peach: My flowers! Why me?  
Luigi: Whoa! What was that?  
Mario: I don't know.  
Peach: Who cares! It destoryed my flowers!  
They inspected the flowers. In the patch was a smoking, red, glowing rock.  
Peach: It's beautiful!  
Luigi: It's wierd.  
Mario: Were did it come from?  
Toad and Toadette rushed into the garden.  
Toad and Toadette: What happened? I heard a crash!  
Peach: (holding up the rock) The prettiest stone fell from the sky.  
Toad: Fell from the sky? Cool.  
Luigi: I think it's pretty suspicious.  
Toadette: I'm with him.  
Peach: Well I like it. I'm going to keep it.  
She went back into the castle. Mario and Toad followed her.  
Luigi: I'm getting some bad vibes from that thing.  
Toadette: Me too. What happened to your face? It's all red.  
Luigi: Please don't ask.  
Toadette: That stone looks so familiar. I just can't put my finger on it though.  
Luigi: How so?  
Toadette: I thought I saw that stone before. But were...  
Luigi: Oh well. Don't you have a kitchen to clean?  
Toadette: I'm just taking a little break.  
Luigi: Mmm hmm. Your gonna make Toad do all the work aren't you?  
Toadette: Got that right.  
Luigi: That's evil.  
Toadette: Calm down I'm going. Can you help me please?  
Luigi: I guess.  
He followed her into the kitchen.  
Toad: Where were you! I was getting tired.  
Toadette: I was coming!  
Toad: Sure. I bet you was going to leave all the work to me!  
Toadette: I should! This is your fault!  
Toad: Why I outta...  
Luigi: Guys! Can we just get this over with!  
Toad: Your helping us?  
Luigi: Yeah.  
Toad: Alright!  
He tossed Luigi a mop.  
Toad: Start mopping over there.  
Luigi: Sure thing boss.  
Toadette: Thanks for your help Weegi.  
Luigi: It's Luigi.  
Toadette: I know.  
Luigi: Hey Toad. How did you blow up our lunch?  
Toad: Well it all started when...  
Luigi: Nevermind. I don't want to here and entire story. Afraid you'll put me to sleep.  
Toad: Hey!  
Toadette: Good one! Wait. Afraid? Afraid...  
Luigi: Are you ok?  
She dashed out the kitchen.  
Luigi: Hey! Were are you going?  
He went after her.  
Toad: Don't leave me alone!  
Luigi followed Toadette in to her room. When he got there, she was flipping through pages in her phobia book.  
Toadette: Ah ha! I knew that stone was familiar!  
Luigi: What?  
Toadette: It is a... I can't pronounce it! But in English it means "Jewel of Fear".  
Luigi: Jewel of Fear? Why? Where did it come from?  
Toadette: From space. It chipped off an astroid, called the Timeo, that orbits the planet every 100 years. Timeo is fear in latin.  
Luigi: Oh. Shouldn't it of been bigger? Something that small should of burnt up in the atmosphere.  
Toadette: It was larger. Only that small piece survived.  
Luigi: So it's a space age rock. Is it worth anything?  
Toadette: Yeah. It goes up every year by a $500. It's worth $1,500,500.  
Luigi: Whoa! That's alot of money!  
Toadette: Yeah. I never finished reading the discription though.  
Luigi: We don't have time. We have to finish cleaning the kitchen.  
Toadette: Your right. I can not afford to miss this week's show.  
Luigi: That is show is so los la treke.  
Toadette: What?  
Luigi: It means retarded. Duh.  
Toadette: Shut up!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Luigi wiped the last of the stew off of the stove and smiled.  
Luigi: All done!  
Toadette: Finally! What time is it?  
Toad: It's 5 minutes til your crappy show.  
Toadette: It's not crappy!  
Toad: Yes it is. It's a soap opera. All soaps are full of crap.  
Toadette: I'm gonna ignore that til my show is over.  
She ran upstairs to her room. Toad sighed.  
Luigi: How come you and your sister argue all the time?  
Toad: I'm not sure. We're siblings. That what we do. You and Mario argue. Ya'll are brothers. That what ya'll do.  
Luigi: Yeah. But all this arguing isn't good. Have ya'll ever spent any quality time?  
Toad: Of course! Ever weekend! We have loads of fun! We make a list of things we like to do and do them. Toadette always says, "Two things that siblings must learn is tolerance and patience with each other". We follow that code no matter what.  
Luigi: I see. That's pretty deep Toad.  
Toad: I know. What happened to Daisy?  
Luigi: She's away.  
-  
Mario: You've been clutching to that stone for an hour! Sure it's beautiful but still.  
Peach: I know. But it's the prettiest one I've seen. I'm going to the jeweler to get it polished and turned into a necklace! Better yet, Mario you do it!  
She forced the stone into his hands.  
Mario: Bu but Peach! Why can't you make Luigi do it?  
Peach: Good idea! You can take him with you!  
Mario: I think I'll pass on that.  
Peach: Well be off.  
Mario went downstairs and headed out the door. He was stopped by Luigi.  
Luigi: Where are you going?  
Mario: To the jeweler. Why, you want to come?  
Luigi: As a matter of fact yes.  
They went out.  
Luigi: I'm sorry about overreacting earlier.  
Mario: It's ok. I guess your right. I shouldn't of done it in the first place.  
Luigi saw that Mario was a little uncomfortable and decided to change the subject.  
Luigi: So... Why are we going to the jewelry store?  
Mario: Peach wants the stone to be turned into a stupid necklace.  
Luigi: Oh. It is kinda pretty. It would look even prettier shined.  
Mario: I guess. But I don't want to do it. I wanted to take a nap!  
Luigi: I wouldn't of minded.  
They arrived at the store. The shopkeeper was a pink Shy Guy. She appeared to recognize the two.  
Shopkeeper: Ah! Mario and Luigi! What can I do for you?  
Mario: Hi. Princess Toadstool wants this stone to be polished and turned into a necklace.  
He put it on the counter. The Shopkeeper screamed. Her eyes showed alot of fear. Mario and Luigi was startled. She took a bat and perpared to hit them. Mario and Luigi screamed. Apparently, the shopkeeper was aiming for the spider on the counter.  
After that ordeal she was relieved.  
Shopkeeper: Ah! That's over... Sorry about that. I have a bit of an acracnophobia. What did you want again?  
Luigi and Mario: Uuuh...  
Shopkeeper: Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt ya.  
Mario: I want this stone polished and turned in to a necklace.  
He held it up to her. She snatched it up.  
Shopkeeper: It'll be ready in a couple of hours.  
Mario: We'll be back. Come on Luigi.  
They left.  
Luigi: That shopkeeper is a little off.  
Mario: I agree. You saw how she raised that bat at us?  
Luigi: Technically she didn't raise it on us.  
Mario: Whatever. What do you want to do? The princess won't let me in til the necklace is done.  
Luigi: We could spend some quality time together.  
Mario: Yeah.  
Luigi: Let's get something to eat! I'm starved!  
Mario: You read my mind!

2 hours later

Luigi: I think it's time to pick up the necklace.  
Mario: Oh yeah! Let's go.  
They went back to the store. Shopkeeper: Your necklace is almost done. Do you want gold or silver?  
Mario: Uuuuh... Gold.  
Shopkeeper: Sure thing!  
She went to the back of store. A few minutes later she came out with a golden necklace with a deep purple gem pendant.  
Luigi: This can't be the stone. It was red.  
Shopkeeper: Funnything acutually. While I was polishing, it turned purple.  
Mario: Whatever, how much do I owe yeah?  
Shopkeeper: Since this is the first time anyone's let me work with extremely rare and valuable jewels, it brings the tally up to $35,000.  
Mario: $35,000! Luigi: Just put it on Princess Toadstool's tab.  
Shopkeeper: Sure thing!  
They left.  
Mario: $35,000. How is that?  
Luigi: It is a space rock.  
Mario: Really?  
Luigi: Yeah.  
Mario: Wow. Well as long as we got the necklace I'm good.  
Luigi ran the doorbell. Peach answered.  
Peach: Got the stuff?  
Mario: Yes.  
Peach: Let me see.  
He gave her the necklace.  
Peach: Oh! It's sooooo beautiful! Why is it purple?  
Luigi: It turns purple when polished. Doesn't it strike a little suspicious as to where it came from or why it fell from the sky?  
Peach: Did you say something? I was busy admiring my necklace.  
Luigi: Forget it.  
He upstairs to find Toadette. She wasn't in her room, but her book was open face down on her bed.  
Luigi: I guess she wouldn't mind.  
He pick up the book. It was still on the page about the stone. He was just about to read it but Toadette burst into her room.  
Toadette: Why are you in my room?  
Luigi: I was looking for you.  
Toadette: I need to take the book back to the library.  
Luigi: This is a library book?  
Toadette: Sure. Didn't you see the return card at the back?  
She showed it to him.  
Luigi: Well what do you know. Must you take it back so soon?  
Toadette: It depends. Do you want to pay my late fees?  
Luigi: No not really.  
Toadette: Alright then. I'll be back.


End file.
